


Love Is Blind... For Now

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RP Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind... For Now

Morgaine had 'borrowed' a little of LeVal's sight, making sure that she left enough for the girl to live where she was now. Now she found herself seeking out Elizabeth Rowlinson, the woman whose husband had been, accidentally, killed. Her touch was soft on Elizabeth's cheek, her lips covering Elizabeth's softly before she stroked her hand lightly over Elizabeth's eyes. 

"See with my love, my darling."  
Elizabeth blinked and then gasped and covered her eyes as she was blinded and dazzled by the sudden brightness she could now see. Morgaine smiled softly, kissing Elizabeth gently even as she stepped away to close the blinds. 

"Try now sweetheart."  
Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes.

"I....I can see."  
"Yes, yes you can..."  
Elizabeth looked at Morgaine.

"Thank you."  
"You are... quite welcome my darling."  
Elizabeth let her eyes get used to their new ability to see and observed Morgaine.

"Your beautiful…"  
Morgaine smiled softly. 

"I'm glad someone thinks so."  
Elizabeth returned her smile.   
"So... shall we... move somewhere a little more private?"  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded. Morgaine smiled, kissing her cheek softly before leading her towards the bedroom, stepping sideways into a new dimension, drawing Elizabeth with her. Elizabeth smiled and meekly let Morgaine take her were ever she wished. Morgaine smiled as they reappeared in her bedroom. 

"Welcome home gorgeous."  
Elizabeth purred softly, understanding that with Pat gone, she would now have Morgaine.   
"Come to bed?"  
"I'd love to."  
Morgaine smiled and lead her to bed, positioning her before stripping her, then herself, then settling over her, kissing her softly. Elizabeth moaned with pleasure. Morgaine purred softly, gently taking possession of Elizabeth's mouth and body with her own. Elizabeth submitted fully and willingly to her. Morgaine smiled and gently teased her clit. Elizabeth began panting and mewing.   
"Okay sweet girl?"  
"Yes, yes, yes."  
"More?"  
"Oh my goddess, yes Please!!!"  
Morgaine smiled and pushed two fingers deep into Elizabeth. Elizabeth howled out and bucked her hips upwards.   
"Mmmm, good girl."  
Elizabeth mewled and howled in pleasure. Morgaine smiled and sped up further. 

"Come for me baby..."  
Elizabeth mewled and came apart, tears coming as she fell back. Morgaine wrapped herself instantly around Elizabeth, kissing her lightly.   
“My sweet girl.”


End file.
